


in the park

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Other Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: prompt 49: Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a dateA pair of mothers see an untrustworthy figure.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	in the park

There it is.

The first mother, whose hair must have been freshly cut by her well-meaning but truly horrendously unqualified butcher nephew, narrows her eyes at the figure staring on in the direction of the sandbox. A second mother joins her in her threatful glaring, though her squinting might be the result of her repeated decision not to wear her glasses out of excessive pride.

The figure doesn’t move.

It dons boots awfully similar to the ones so very liked by those punk kids that roam the streets, serious looking green curdoroy pants and a big lilac poncho that covers the majority of the body.

The small almond eyes stare straight onto the children like beady, bad, unmovable pointers.

Oh, these two women know what’s happening here, alright.

They know the expression on that cinnamon face with that broken nose.

It’s the expression of murder.

What could be hiding behind that brown wavy hair, those furrowed eyebrows?

Maybe they’ve hidden some sort of explosive close to the swingset that’s about to go off. Or perhaps there’s a giant beast just below the sand, slowly awakening to creep upwards and snatch the little children away into its stomach.

These mothers don’t trust like that, no siree.

They’ve got muscles to share, they will fight tooth and nail to ensure the kids’ safety with their last breath if they have to! If this awful individual, certainly some kind of criminal, some serial killer, a threat to everybody’s peace and security, was to attempt anything, why by God they would stop them, even if it meant to tear them limb from limb. If they need to commit grisly murder for the greater good then so be it.

A shout! A friendly sound though, and maybe a little garbled for the distance. It has a very spluttered sound.

The mothers turn.

A young man with pretty muscular arms wheels his way towards the sitting figure, who immediately faces him and shoots up to their feet to meet him. Their fingers intertwine and they - oh.

Oh they’re.

Oh.

The women try to look away to preserve the other two’s privacy, but the kiss is so short by the time they react it’s already over.

The young man in his wheelchair proceeds on his way on the park’s path, his heavily dressed date walking by his side with the aid of their cane and a softer grimace on their face, happy as any couple can be.

The mothers agree.

It wasn’t that bad a thing as they thought.


End file.
